Special Day
by Blodigealach
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and it's also Choutarou's birthday! Everyone remembered his birthday, but one... Silver Pair.


Series: Prince of Tennis  
>Disclaimer: Konomi Takeshi<br>Pairing: Silver Pair (Shishido x Choutarou)  
>Note: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! And Happy Birthday, Choutarou-kun~<p>

* * *

><p>It was a normal Valentine's Day for most people. But for Ootori Choutarou, it's a very special day that only happened once in a year. It was the day when his happiness pooled up and gave him that extra boost.<p>

It was his very own birthday.

Even from the early morning, the cheery air could already be seen very clearly. After the morning practice, Atobe called him privately because he said that he wanted to talk about something important with the silver-haired boy. Choutarou answered to him, and suddenly Atobe gave him a small and thin square-shaped box.

"Open it," he insisted after Choutarou took it hesitantly from his hand. The younger boy looked at him with puzzled look, but Atobe's glare encouraged him to do as he wished. He kept his questions to himself and opened that box. His brown eyes widened in surprise when he looked what's inside that box.

"Atobe-buchou, this—"

"A one-year VVIP member card for Atobe Gym. You can use it in any Atobe Gym all over Japan. You should be thankful for that," explained Atobe with prideful tone. He smiled at the younger boy, although his smile wasn't even close to a gentle smile. Still, a smile is a smile.

"Thank you very much, Buchou! I'll use it well!" said Choutarou as he bowed as deep as he could. When he straightened up his back, his eyes were already teary. Although Atobe's gift was a little bit narcissistic, it's still a great present for him.

"Oh yeah, Kabaji also have something for you. Naa, Kabaji?" said Atobe as he turned his head to the tallest member of Hyoutei Tennis Club. "Usu." Kabaji nodded and pulled out a medium-sized package, wrapped in baby blue wrapping. Judging from the shape, it might be something like a clothing or sort.

Choutarou took it from Kabaji, and asked the taller boy if he might open it. Kabaji affirmed it, so Choutarou opened that package directly. Once the wrapping was off, he found out that it was a towel with embroidery of his name.

"Kabaji embroidered it himself, you know. He is very skilled, ahn?" said Atobe again, with the same prideful tone as before. Behind Atobe, Kabaji's face had already turned reddish. He was slightly embarrassed with Atobe's pleasing. Choutarou looked at him and smiled widely, only making Kabaji felt more embarrassed.

"Thank you, Kabaji. I'll use this everyday!" he said as he gave his pure and innocent smile to the taller man. Kabaji could only nodded awkwardly in return.

At the lunchtime, Gakuto and Yuushi called him out. Both of them seemed to be aware of Choutarou's birthday as well. Yuushi gave him a series of romance novel that he claimed as "very beautifully written", while Gakuto gave him a feather-pendant necklace.

"Wearing the same cross necklace everyday must be very boring! Wear this anytime you feel tired of wearing that necklace of yours!" said Gakuto.

"Thank you very much! But I still love my cross necklace anyway, so I'll just wear both of them," replied Choutarou as he smiled to both of them. Gakuto patted Choutarou's shoulder a few times before he waved at the younger boy and went back to class with Yuushi. Both of them seemed to discuss about whose gift was the best, and no one seemed to give up to another.

Before the afternoon practice, Jirou and Hiyoshi came to pick Choutarou up in his classroom. Jirou gave him a pack of mousse Pocky, and admitted that he had forgotten to buy Choutarou a decent gift.

Hiyoshi gave him a pair of power wrists, and suggested him to wear it everyday for practice. Choutarou thanked both of them with a wide smile, and Jirou hugged him casually before dragging both of the second years to the court.

"You seemed to be extremely happy today, Choutarou," commented Shishido after the afternoon practice. Choutarou was still smiling happily when Shishido said that.

"Of course, because today is a special day!" replied Choutarou, still with the dazzling smile on his lips.

"Oh, are you getting a lot of chocolate or what? Or maybe, you get a chocolate from the girl you secretly like from long time ago?" asked Shishido again, as he grinned teasingly to the younger boy. Hearing that, Choutarou's smile faded instantly. He was a little bit confused with Shishido's question.

"Chocolates? What—what do you mean?" asked Choutarou. Of course he knew that it was Valentine's Day that day, but he thought more of his birthday than Valentine's Day. Seeing Choutarou's reaction, Shishido also got confused.

"What? Today is Valentine's Day, isn't it? You know, you receive chocolates from girls and all…" replied Shishido with puzzled look. He observed how Choutarou was still looking as confused as he was, and he started to think that he might have missed something very big.

"Hey, Choutarou… Tell me that I don't miss something very important here…" added Shishido with worried look. Choutarou looked hesitant. He finally understood that his doubles partner didn't know that it was his birthday, and it's also partially his mistake since he had never told him that. Still, he felt uneasy to reveal that it was his birthday.

Just when Choutarou thought that it might be better if he stayed silent, some of the juniors came to him. "Ootori-senpai, happy birthday!" they shouted as they bowed to the older boy. Choutarou felt very flustered, while Shishido widened his eyes in shock.

"So today is—Why you—Damn it, this is totally uncool!" shouted Shishido. Choutarou bit his lips and begged to God not to let his beloved senior to feel guilty or anything because he missed his birthday.

"Why don't you tell me sooner?" asked Shishido. He was obviously agitated and upset at the same time. Choutarou stayed silent and looked down to his feet. He didn't dare to look at Shishido directly. As for the juniors who gave him a birthday greetings, they had already left after Shishido's first shout.

It was silent in the clubroom. Most members were already gone home, and both Choutarou and Shishido weren't talking to each other at all. The air felt heavy and uneasy somehow.

After a few minutes, Shishido finally sighed and placed his hands on Choutarou's cheeks. He forced the taller boy to look at him directly. His sight was firm, and that made Choutarou flushed a little. He had never saw his senior to be that determined before, except when it has to do with tennis.

"I'm not angry at you because you don't tell me that today is your birthday. I'm disappointed with myself for not asking when was your birthday. I'm sorry for shouting at you," said Shishido firmly. Choutarou could feel that his face had gone hotter and redder. Shishido's gaze was as intense as his words.

And while Choutarou was still petrified by Shishido's words and gaze, the older boy had taken his chance to placed a short yet soft kiss on Choutarou's lips. It was so fast that Choutarou almost didn't realize what Shishido had just done. But he still could feel it, the soft feeling on his lips. It somehow reminded him of marshmallow.

"I'm sorry too for not being able to give you a proper gift this time," said Shishido very quickly, in a very low voice. He then pulled back his hands and sprinted out from the clubroom. His face was red like a drunken old man.

Meanwhile, Choutarou was still stunned in the clubroom, fingers touching his lips. His face was also in bright red. He couldn't really catch what Shishido said before he left, but he was sure that it was something about 'giving a proper gift'.

Choutarou curled a smile, filled with happiness and affection.

"…it's the best gift I've ever had…" he whispered softly.


End file.
